Daily flossing is recommended by most dentists to prevent harmful plaque buildup, this resulting from a condition known as gingivitis. Dental floss is a widely used appliance for oral hygiene. It is typically a filament, thread, or strand of synthetic or naturally derived material which is utilized for scraping and polishing the roots of teeth to dislodge and remove accumulations of bacterial plaque. These anaerobic bacteria in a mucuous-like film produce toxic metabloic products which irritate gum tissue and lead to gingivitis. If not promptly treated gingivitis eventually becomes periodontitus which attacks the bone and tooth support structure, ultimately causing loss of teeth. Gingivitis is painless and can go undetected until well advanced, and it is estimated that over half of the adult population in the United States experiences some degree of gingivitis.
Flossing techniques comprise both scraping and polishing actions. With the extremities of the filament held in the hands, the scraping motion involves insertion of the floss between adjacent teeth or behind back teeth, working it beneath the gum line in a partially vertical, partially horizontal motion along the roots of teeth. Polishing action comprised of horizontal or back and forth motion of the floss over the roots of teeth further effects their cleansing of plaque.
Various improvements to dental floss have been made over the years to increase its effectiveness for plaque removal and maintenance of healthy gums; among these are waxing the filaments and altering their geometry from a cylindrically shaped filament to that of a flat ribbon. Fibrous floss or yarn similar to embroidery thread has also proven very effective for scavenging plaque beneath the gums, since it provides significantly greater contact surface area per unit of length than conventional floss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,487 discloses a ribbon or string-like floss onto which multiple, discrete segments of a fluoride coating are applied; the benefit is fluoride treatment of teeth concurrently with flossing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,258 teaches a larger diameter floss comprised of individual fibers overlaid such that they provide extended cleaning ability via higher surface area and better shock absorbancy. In the same vein U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,538 covers two step preparation of an improved, continuous length tooth cleaner wherein a coated string is subsequently modified by a second coating to impart alternating brush-like segments which aid in flossing.
A related technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,245 wherein a therapeutic toothpick is formed via rolling thin sheets of polymeric material into a hollow tube with spiraling ridges and tapered ends. In one embodiment liquids such as medicines, disinfectants, or breath fresheners are placed into the hollow core for supply to the oral cavity or interproximal space. This novel toothpick is claimed to both remove particles from between teeth and massage gingival surfaces, but not penetrate or damage the inner surfaces of the oral cavity. Hence it would not be applied beneath the gum line.
While these and other prior art dental appliances have utility for improving oral hygiene, they nevertheless suffer limitations, principally in that they are limited to mechanical action to remove plaque, particularly from the roots of teeth.